Misty, May, and Dawn
by WitChan
Summary: A threesome between Ash's companions.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Hoenn, a beautiful, blue-haired girl named Dawn was heading her way to Hoenn, skipping while smiling. She had already visit Hoenn a few years ago and she decided to come here again. She loved everything there, especially Rustboro City, arguably the best place to live in the region.

After a half-hour, the Sinnohian makes her way through Petalburg Woods. As she continued to head north, she heard moaning and grunting. She tracked it down to see what was going on. Then, she gasped, covering her mouth a little as she saw an orange-haired girl thrusting a Hoennian's cunt with a strap-on. The girls were naked and their eyes were closed.

The orange-haired girl was Misty, a Kanto native, and May, the Hoennian. Dawn knows May but not Misty. She didn't expect to see something sexy from her friend.

"So hot..." Dawn said, using one of her hands to go under her skirt, cupping her right breast with her other hand as she began playing with her own cunt, thrusting it in and out with two of her fingers.

She, too, liked girls, but she never told her mom or her friends. The girls she met during her journeys are hot, including May. The one she find extremely attractive was a red-haired woman and like Dawn, she's a Sinnohian. She's not here with Dawn because she's in prison with her friends after committing serious crimes.

"Go faster, Misty..." May said, enjoying the thrusting so far.

"Yes, Misty... Go faster..." Dawn said, moving her fingers faster. A few minutes later, May reached her climax, her love juices squirted out of her cunt to touch the ground. Opening her eyes, she smiled and said, "Dawn..."

Ending her masturbating, Dawn said, "Hi, May."

Turning around to see who May was talking to, Misty asked, "You two know each other?"

"Uh-huh," Dawn replied, moving closer to the girls. "We met in Sinnoh a few years ago while I was on a journey with two of my friends, Ash and Brock.

"I see," Misty said, moving her face closer to May's ear. As Misty whispered to May, May smiled as she nodded her head. Dawn wasn't sure what Misty was saying, but she'll find out in a second.

Looking at Dawn, Misty asked, "Wanna join us, Dawn?"

"Sure, Misty," Dawn said, taking her clothes off to show her naked body to the girls.

"Nice body, Dawn," May said.

"I agree. It does look nice, just like my May," Misty said. Then, she touched May's cheek with her lips, kissing the Hoennian.

"I wanna ask you guys a question before we do this. Are you two a couple?"

"Yes," Misty and May replied together. The two began a romantic relationship many months ago after admitting that they love each other.

"Ah. Now let's do this."

Laying down, Dawn spread those cute legs of hers as Misty took the strapon off her, giving it to May before sitting on Dawn's face. After putting the strapon on, May joined Dawn by sitting next to her, guiding the strapon towards her cunt to plunge it deep inside.

As May began thrusting it in and out, Dawn swirled her tongue inside Misty's cunt, moaning with the orange-haired girl. May moaned too as she suddenly moved faster.

"Work that tongue, baby. Work it," Misty said, touching her own nipples to play with them as she pinched the right one while flickering the other one like a light switch.

It didn't take Dawn to reach her climax, but Misty haven't reached hers yet. Despite the climax, May continued to thrust Dawn's cunt. Now May grabbed her own breast and moved it circles, making her scene with Dawn and Misty better.

Dawn was enjoying this so far. This was something she should've done a long time ago. She usually fantasizes about having sex with the red-haired woman she had a crush on, along with the girls she met before. But this is real and she's proud of it.

Many licks later, Misty reached an orgasm, making Dawn taste her love juices. Finally getting off Dawn's face as May's thrusting came to an end, she watched Dawn tasting her love juices. .

Getting up, Dawn suggested, "Wanna triple french-kiss each other?"

"Hell yeah!" May and Misty accepted.

After their words, the girls performed a triple french-kiss.

The End


End file.
